Fantendo Fun Fair 2016
El F3 2016 es una exposición de videojuego que tuvo lugar del 5 al 11 de septiembre. Es la tercera edición de este evento. Triforce Home 400px Día 1 Fire Emblem Fighters Archivo:Canción_Azura.ogg Bienvenidos sean todos a la conferencia de Triforce Home para el gran evento Fantendo Fun Fair 2016. En esta ocasión, empezaremos hablando sobre el juego Fire Emblem Fighters, acompañados de la canción de Azura. Este tema será uno de los principales de la banda sonora y os acompañará en varios mometnos de esta magnífica aventura. Antes de nada, me presentaré. Mi pseudónimo es "Sasori" y soy el presidente de la compañía Triforce Home, que ha sido invitada a este evento y pretende anunciar grandes lanzamientos. A lo largo de los días iréis conociendo a diversos trabajadores de la empresa. Hemos dado el honor de comenzar con la semana de anuncios a Fire Emblem Fighters, como ya se ha mencionado antes. Este es un juego de aventura y lucha totalmente tridimensional, lo que abre puertas a un montón de posibilidades con los escenarios, permitiendo que el jugador se mueva libremente en el área durante el combate. Sin embargo, el juego no perderá la esencia de RPG táctico que tiene la saga, puesto que habrán muchos elementos referentes a este género, como vendrían a ser diferentes armas, ataques, y estadísticas. Uno de los puntos que hacen al juego más interesante y divertido, es el amplio panel de personajes con el que contará. Hasta el momento solamente se conocen dos de ellos, Azura 'y '''Corrin '''en su forma masculina. Ambos pertenecen al mismo juego, ''Fire Emblem Fates. Para más información acerca de los personajes, sus armas y su obtención, se puede visitar el artículo oficial. El juego se centrará en el universo de ''Fire Emblem Fates', ''puesto que es el juego más reciente de la saga, además de que la respuesta es la más original e interesante de todas las vistas hasta el momento en todos los juegos lanzados, ya que te permite elegir entre tres bandos: '''Estirpe', Conquista '''y '''Revelación. Estirpe te permite elegir al reino de Hoshido, mientras que Conquista conlleva a la elección del reino de Nohr. Revelación, por lo contrario, es la historia verdadera, en la no te quedas con ningún reino e intentas reconciliarlos creando un tercer bando. Las figuras más importantes de cada reino son los reyes, reinas, príncipes y las princesas, que son quienes más poder tienen sobre los habitantes. ¿Qué sería de Nohr y Hoshido sin los carismáticos hermanos de Corrin? Corrin cuenta con ocho hermanos, cuatro pertenecientes a Hoshido, y los otro cuatro, a Nohr. Cada uno de ellos cuentan con sus peculiaridades y poderes, pero todos velan por la protección de su hermano, por lo que están dispuestos a combatir entre ellos si es lo que la situación requiere. Ellos han decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano y seis de ellos se han unido al plantel de personajes. Ryoma '''luchará con su '''Raijinto, arma con la potencia y el poder de los truenos más fuertes, Haciendo también uso de su gran agilidad, velocidad y fuerza, su combinación de combos será simple de usar y rápida, aunque tal vez se quede atrás en cuanto a potencia. Xander '''compesará esa falta de potencia con su '''Siegfried, espada que se alimenta del poder de la oscuridad para darle un final lento y doloroso al enemigo, haciendo que sus últimos minutos antes de morir sean puro sufrimiento. Si logra acumular gran cantidad de energía, podrá lanzarla en forma de un letal y veloz rayo. Leo usará el poderoso y único grimorio''' Brynhildr', que le permite invocar diferente tipo de vegetación artifical hecha a base de magia que puede atrapar al enemigo a modo de trampa, o puede provocarle daño directo. Sus ataques son menos potentes que los de su hermano Xander, pero es más rápido que él. '''Takumi' controlará el arco sagrado Fujin Yumi. Será un personaje a distancia, puesto que sólo podrá atacar desde la lejanía y no puede defenderse en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que siempre se suele alejar para acechar al enemigo desde las sombras y ponerle fin a su vida con una de sus afiladas y certeras flechas. Es más poderoso que Leo e igual de rápido. Sin embargo, tendrá más dificultades a la hora de la defensa. Hinoka '''y '''Camilla, al igual que el resto de la familia, poseerán las Venas de dragón, aunque estas tendrán la ventaja de poder usarlas durante más tiempo, compensando que no disponen de armas únicas como sus hermanos. Camilla será más poderosa, mientras que Hinoka tendrá la velocidad más alta, lo que le permitirá escapar de cualquier emboscada. La información más concreta, como las descripciones oficiales de los personajes, sus armas y sus habilidades se podrán ver en el artículo oficial del juego. Aprovechando que estamos hablando de Fire Emblem Fates, nos gustaría anunciar una promoción oficial que funcionará con los dos juegos de Fire Emblem disponibles en 3DS -'Fire Emblem Awakening '''y el mencionado '''Fire Emblem Fates'-. El día del lanzamiento del juego, los dos mencionados recibirán una pequeña actualización que les permitirá acceder a un código canjeable en Fire Emblem Fighters, que permitirá desbloquear a Saizo, el ninja de Hoshido que también es el hermano de Kaze, otro ninja y vasallo de Corrin. 400px Dejando de lado el plantel de personajes, habiendo confirmado siete nuevos, me gustaría centrarme en los modos de juego. En primer lugar tenemos el Modo Historia, que, a pesar de no estar situada en la cronología al ser una historia alternativa, tendrá una gran importancia en el juego, pues algunos movimientos y diálogos de los personajes hacen referencia a esta. El Modo Historia se centrará en un universo donde todos los Fire Emblem transcurren en la misma época, por lo que se podrá ver todo el plantel en su máximo esplendor, además de que servirá para profundizar y encariñarse más con los personajes. Hasta el momento no podemos revelar mucha información, pero se dará a conocer en un futuro. Tanto el Modo Individual '''como el '''Modo Online '''abarcan un modo '''1 vs. 1 '''que, como indica el nombre, servirá para que un jugador se enfrente contra uno, con unas reglas personalizables que se publicarán próximamente. Sin embargo, el modo que me gustaría anunciar es el '''Modo por equipos, cuyo nombre se conocía hace tiempo, pero no se sabía información de este. En el modo por equipos, se podrán formar equipos de hasta dos personajes, también con unas reglas personalizables y se podrá jugar con ciertos personajes exclusivos de ese modo, muchos de ellos con habilidades que permitirán curar al compañero. Este modo es uno de los más especiales del juego, puesto que permite hacer varias combinaciones de estilos de personajes, como vendría a ser curanderos y atacantes, atacantes y defensivos, curanderos y defensivos, y demás. Hasta el momento, esos son todos los modos que puedo dar a conocer. Fire Emblem Fighters va a ser un juego completo, que contará con multitud de escenarios, personajes, y modos, que se darán a conocer poco a poco. Es un placer ver que algunas personas estan pendientes de todas las noticias referentes a este juego, y nos gustaría agradecerles con varias sorpresas que traeremos en un futuro. Solamente es cuestión de esperar. Esperemos que, en cuanto salga, a todo el mundo que lo juegue le guste y pueda disfrutarlo, que es nuestra intención. Es el momento de despedirme, pero antes anunciaré a dos personajes más, que serán exclusivos del Modo por equipos, debido a que sus movimientos se basan en curar a sus compañeros. Ha sido un placer compartir este momento con vosotros, pero ahora me toca despedirme. ¡Hasta la próxima! Día 2 Sin nombre aún Bienvenidos de nuevo. Yo soy Kalee y vengo a presentarles este nuevo juego. Aún no se ha decidido el nombre de este.Podría considerarse un juego de Puzzle, con un toque de RPG y un ambiente de terror y misterio.De la trama no se sabe mucho, pero sí de su jugabilidad. Hay que resolver ciertos casos, y a medida que pasan vas subiendo "niveles" y podrás acudir a funcionalidades para resolver otros problemas, además de aumentar tu salud. Si es de resolver casos, ¿Para qué sirve la salud? Se preguntarán. Pues, estos casos son sobrenaturales, por lo que al tratar de resolverlos y buscar pistas, te puede atacar algún que otro fantasma o criatura tenebrosa. Antes de despedirme, dejaré el menú de pausa del juego, que aún está en desarrollo por lo que faltan algunas cosas. center Kong RinHao Company ¡Hi! :3 Soy Spleo,el director de esta empresa y a continuacion les mostrare lo que tengo en mente para este año.Empecemos: Rozen Maiden:The Alice Game Es un futuro proyecto. El juego tratara entre el conflicto de ocho muñecas,en su intento por convertirse en Alice,la muñeca mas bella que cualquier flor y mas pura que cualquier joya.Que es lo que su padre desea. Tendra una jugabilidad muy similar a Super Smash Bros,cuyo objetivo es intentar eliminar a los rivales del escenario a la vez intentando que no te saquen a ti.Tambien se contara con una barra de energia la cual se regenera rapidamente que te permite usar tus habilidades especiales y con un porcentaje de daño el cual aumenta la potencia del los ataques enemigos,haciendo que sea mas facil eliminarte. Las muñecas cuentan con habilidades especiales que tienen un uso limitado,pues se necesita energia para usarlas.Y tambien contaran con un Don Rozen ''habilidades devastadoras que se activan con ciertos requisitoos. El juego contara con un modo historia que te permite familiarizarte mejor con cada muñeca. Nada mas se ha revelado de este futuro juego. Pokémon 高価な自由 Pokémon 高価な自由 propone una jugabilidad totalmente diferente a los tradicionales juegos de Pokemon.Lucha en entornos 2D similar a Mortal Kombat. Con una lista de 22 Pokemon que va en aumento,Pokémon 高価な自由 da a elegir entre distintos estilos y estrategias de combate diferentes.Cada uno cuenta con un Chisrty-Itse,movimientos devastadores que acaban con la vida del rival de distintas maneras,cada una mas brutal que la anterior.Y claro,con movimientos especiales que poseen diferentes efectos que dan ventajas unicas. El objetivo es vaciar la barra de salud del oponente antes que el vacie la tuya mediante distintas habilidades y ataques.Con caracteristicas unicas como los problemas de estado y los tipos,Pokémon 高価な自由 brinda un monton de posibilidades para la victoria o derrota. Tambien se contara con la barra de Rabia que generalmente cuando esta esta llena se pueden ejecutar habilidades especiales que alteran el curso de la batalla. Es un proyecto en desarrollo,por lo que puedes ver sus avances aqui Informacion revelada hasta ahora... El Conflicto de los reinos Sip,asi es ... Oficialmente el primer Moba del Wiki :3 Existen dos bandos:Los "Lighters" y los "Dark".A cada jugador se le asigna un bando aleatorio,en cada bando deben haber 5 jugadores. El objetivo principal es destruir una gran estructura denominada como "The Temple" para los Lighters o "The Hole" para los Dark,que posee una enorme cantidad de salud,esta rodeada por murallas y mientras no este siendo atacada sana un 10% de la salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos. Previamente a que comience la partida,cada jugador puede elegir a un heroe entre un gran repertorio,con habilidades y capacidades unicas,que ayudaran en el comflicto.Este heroe es capaz de ser equipado con objetos con distintos usos desde restaurar su salud hasta aumentar el daño que inflige. La velocidad determina que tan rapido se mueve el heroe,cada uno tiene una velocidad base y se puede aumentar o disminuir mediante objetos y habilidades.Maximo 500. '''50-100:'Un heroe bastante lento,tendra muchas dificultades en su movilidad 100-200:'Aunque es algo mas rapido que el anterior,sera facil de emboscar y tendra dificil el escape '''200-300:'Una velocidad decente '300-400:'Un heroe bastante rapido,tendra una gran movilidad '400-500:'Un heroe con una velocidad increible,tendra pocos problemas para escapar Los héroes tienen tres atributos y uno principal,de acuerdo a su atributo principal tiene unas características generales: Temple: Se caracterizan por sus puntos de salud,su regeneración o ser capaces de soportar grandes daños.Este atributo aumenta los puntos de salud en 35 y la regeneración de esta en 0.1. Agilidad:Se caracterizan por que dependen de sus ataques básicos para tener eficacia.La mayoría posee una gran velocidad y rapidez de ataque.Este atributo aumenta la velocidad de ataque en 30 y de movimiento en 2. Intelecto:Dependen de sus hechizos para alcanzar su máxima eficiencia, normalmente poseen enormes cantidades de mana y baja reutilizacion para usar sus hechizos,los cuales normalmente tienen poderosos efectos.Este atributo otorga puntos de mana,regeneración de mana y daño de ataque basico.. Cada cierto tiempo una oleada de "illuminators" para los lighters o "shades" para los Dak,apareceran y pelearan unos contra otros,los heroes pueden intervenir en este conflicto.Hay 3 lineas por donde salen los minions,cada una posee 3 torres,cada una con una fuente (que cura un 2% de la cantidad de salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos),los minions necesitan ayuda de los heroes para llegar hasta ellas y destruirlas.Cuando se destruyan todas las torres,unas murallas imprenetables abren el paso a los enemigos,dejando vulnerable El Templo o The Hole. Cada cierto tiempo una oleada de "illuminators" para los lighters o "shades" para los Dak,apareceran y pelearan unos contra otros,los heroes pueden intervenir en este conflicto.Hay 3 lineas por donde salen los minions,cada una posee 3 torres,cada una con una fuente (que cura un 2% de la cantidad de salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos),los minions necesitan ayuda de los heroes para llegar hasta ellas y destruirlas.Cuando se destruyan todas las torres,unas murallas imprenetables abren el paso a los enemigos,dejando vulnerable El Templo o The Hole. Es un proyecto en desarrollo,por lo que puedes ver sus avances aqui ''---------------------------------------------------------------------Sin imagen promocional------------------------------------------------------------------'' '''Luz de Luna En las ultimas horas se ha revelado quien era el personaje...Sera la protagonista de un proximo RPG por turnos,que planea ser lanzado por la empresa proximamente. Bien,eso fue todo... ¡Espero que disfruteis de las demas conferencias! ¡Chau! . N30land Communications (En el escenario, la oscuridad absoluta manda, hasta que un foco de luz apunta al centro, a la vez que humo de colores sale de las paredes mientras suena cierta canción)Archivo:N30Land Communications - Intro 2016.ogg(De la nada, aparecen 2 chicas y 3 chicos, en formación triangular y empiezan a bailar al son de la música, mientras en el techo se balancean de una pared a otra personas en trajes de lentejuelas mientras focos de luces les siguen)ATENCIÓN: '''ESPERAR A LA PARTE QUE DICE ''DANCING TROUGH THE SKIES'(Desde el techo cae cierto usuario que se pone a bailar junto al resto de personas, aunque este lleva, a diferencia de los otros, un traje azul que emana luz)(De la nada, una bomba de humo estalla, y todas las personas, y luces desaparecen, dejando al tipo del traje de azul luminoso en medio del escenario, pero en vez de ese traje ahora vestía un esmoquin) '???: ' ''¡Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! ''Tras este pequeño espectáculo en honor al primer F3 En el que participa nuestra empresa, empezaremos dando una pequeña noticia, para aclarar las cosas. No os perdais anda de nuestro F3 estando junto a mi, Máximo, el presentador de este año. '''Máximo:' Para aclarar las cosas, cuando nuestro pequeño estudio salió de la universidad, una joven empresa llamada Unnamed Team se alió con nosotros. En sus manos, desarrollamos la Joycube, dando esta fructiferos resultados en ventas, gracias a su innovador hardware, diseño y títulazos exclusivos, como lo pueden ser [[Funny Wars|'''''Funny Wars]] o [[Rage Impact|''Rage Impact]]. ''A pesar de eso, N30Land Communications ya no trabaja junto a Unnamed Team, ya que, viendo que su tecnología funcionaba, decidió marcharse. A pesar de eso, no se ha descartado la opción de aliarse con dicha empresa para lanzar mas juegazos en la JoyCube, que por cierto, si no la tenéis aún, ¡yo que vosotros esperaría, debido a una importante noticia''' que revelará Unnamed Team en este festival!'' Máximo: Después de esta aclaración, nos dispondremos a comunicaros el HORARIO de lanzamientos y noticias de este festival, obviamente respecto a nuestra empresa. ⌘ Horarios del F3 ⌘Lunes: Presentación'Martes: '''Demon's Rampage (Presentación) '- Charla con invitado especial'''Miercoles: ¡IP DESCONOCIDA!Jueves: '¡Invitados muy especiales y sorpresa muy especiales!'Viernes: ¡Super Trailer!Sábado y Domingo: ??? Máximo: Bueno, esto ha sido todo, ¡y volvemos mañana! Advacon Muy buenas a todos, les habla DarkZoroarkNight, director de la empresa Advacon y durante esta semana se les irá comunicandos obre todos los proyectos que esta compañía tiene en mente, sin más, comenzamos. Pokémon Edición Protón y Neutrón Este es un juego al que sin duda Advacon le ha puesto mucho de su empeño últimamente, añadiendo cada edición más novedades. Cada sprite del juego ha sido hecho con mucho empeño, las noticias que traemos sobre el juego son las siguientes: Historia del juego Si bien el artículo se ha creado hace ya un tiempo, nunca hemos contado la historia de este, sin embargo lo haremos ahora. La historia comienza cuando el protagonista llega a la región de Teniiki, al principio el deberá escoger entre los tres iniciales; Koattle de tipo Planta, Flammar de tipo Fuego y Lermaid de tipo Agua. Según avanza la historia, nuestro protagonista es encargado a completar la Pokédex y reunir todas las Mega evoluciones para completar su estudio, sin embargo el Equipo Neón tomará un lugar importante en la historia, puesto que planean hacer que los 2 legendarios salgan del núcleo de la tierra, haciendo que liberen una energía inmensa y apoderarse de ella. Mega Marowak Marowak es un Pokémon muy popular de primera generación, en esta edición traemos la mega de Marowak la cual es tipo Tierra/Siniestro y trae la habilidad Piel Furiosa la cual convierte todo ataque de tipo Normal en tipo Siniestro y le da un aumento de 1.3 en la potencia, les ofreceremos más detalles la próxima semana, en el artículo del juego. Denkei Denkei es un Pokémon legendario el cual es el principal de la edición Protón, su tipo es Eléctrico/Fuego y su habilidad es Carga Positiva la cual aumenta en un 1.5 todos los movimientos tipo Eléctrico que se usen en combate en su estadía, su movimiento característico es Carga Protón de tipo Eléctrico, el cual es de categoría física y tiene 100 de Potencia y precisión tiene un efecto secundario el cual consiste en aumentar el ataque o el ataque especial, tiene 8 PP. Chunka Chunka es el Pokémon legendario principal de la edición Neutrón, es de tipo Eléctrico/Normal y su habilidad es Carga Neutra la cual hace que ningún cambio de estadística en el área de combate surgan efecto en su estadía, su movimiento característico es Carga Neutra de tipo Eléctrico, el cual tiene 100 de potencia y precisión y elimina todos los cambios de característica en su objetivo, tiene 8 PP. Justeel Justeel es un Pokémon legendario de estas 2 ediciones, el cual es de tipo Acero puro y tiene como habilidad Potencia prioritaria el cual duplica la potencia de los movimientos con prioridad, el movimiento característico de Justeel es Lanza justiciera el cual rompe cualquier protección o reflejos del oponente. Justeel es un Pokémon que hace mucho tiempo luchó contra la opresión de los Pokémon y pudo obtener justicia, sin embargo eso le costó años de descanso para recuperarse desde aquella batalla. Opressorning Opressorning es un Pokémon que hace mucho tiempo esclavizaba a los demás Pokémon, aprovechándose de ellos y utilizándolos para su beneficio personal, este Pokémon es de tipo Fuego/Siniestro y tiene como habilidad Maestro el cual duplica la potencia de movimientos de potencia en 60 o menor, su movimiento característico es Látigo de la esclavitud. Anguarowak Se dice que cuando la primera madre Marowak falleció, Arceus le dio la oportunidad de revivir como un espíritu y cuídar de todos los Pokémon en desamparo y con el tiempo se fue uniendo con todos los espíritus de madres Marowak fallecidas, así fue como nació Anguarowak el cual es de tipo Fantasma, su habilidad es Resguardo ''que consiste en que cuando entra en combate, todos los problemas de estado de sus aliados se curan, su movimiento característico es ''Esperanza el cual tiene -4 de Prioridad pero cambia a un Pokémon del equipo y le restaura 1/2 de vida. Familia evolutiva de Kangaskhan Se dice que Kangaskhan es nativo de Kanto, sin embargo esto es incorrecto debido a que es un Pokémon nativo de Teniiki, a Kanto se llevó un Kangaskhan ya evolucionado que se adaptó a esa forma y ya nacía adulto, sin embargo posee una forma masculina y una preevolución. Su preevolución es Kangasny el cuál es de tipo Normal y su evolución masculina es Kangasder el cual es de tipo Normal/Lucha, la próxima semana se compartirá más información en el artículo del juego. Este juego estará disponible para Nintendo Mega-Game Mia Fey: Ace Attorney Nos adentramos en otro proyecto que Advacon tiene en mente, Mia Fey: Ace Attorney, un videojuego en donde nos adentraremos en el pasado de la conocida abogada defensora Mia Fey, en este juego tendremos nuevos fiscales rivales, tales como Lana Skye y el nuevo fiscal Evan Agudlord, además de tener al ya conocido fiscal Winston Payne. También tendremos otros 2 nuevos modos de juego al haber terminado la historia principal; el Modo Tutora en el cual le enseñaremos a Phoenix Wright a ejercer la abogacía y el Modo Investigación en el cual trataremos de unir toda la información sobre Redd White, el hombre que arruinó la vida de la madre de Mia Fey, Misty Fey. En este juego usar el Matagama de Mia, el cual abrirá los psico-candados ocultos en el interior de las personas. Este juego estará disponible para Nintendo Mega-Game Super Mario Revolution Nos adentramos en otro proyecto prometedor para nuestra compañía, Super Mario Revolution. En este juego controlaremos al icónico personaje de Nintendo el cual podrá moverse en áreas tridimensionales, un malvado Toad ha conseguido obtener un antiguo libro de magia oscura y lo usará para poder gobernar el Reino Champiñón, Mario con la ayuda de Peach, Luigi, Yoshi y Toad deberán impedir esto a toda costa, cada uno tiene su habilidad especial en este juego al obtener cierto Power-Up. Los Power-Up son el Super Champiñón, la Flor de Fuego, la Capa (solo para Mario), la Sombrilla (Solo para Peach), la Succionaentes (Solo para Luigi), las gafas X (Solo para Toad) y los distintos huevos (Solo para Yoshi) cada objeto cumple un rol importante que detallaremos próximamente en el artículo del juego, cabe recalcar que en este juego no aparece ningún miembro Koopa. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System The Legend of Zelda: War Time ¿No has pensado, que con un pestañeo todo puede cambiar? ¿Que quizás con un ligero cambio una mariposa ya no pueda volar? ¿Que en el mundo que conocemos... todo pueda pasar? En The Legend of Zelda: War Time, podremos controlar tanto a Link niño como a Link adulto, la historia comienza luego de la derrota de Ganondorf en Ocarina of Time, un Gerudo llamado Teknai se da cuenta del gran potencial de Ganondorf y de la Ocarina del Tiempo, Teknai con un poder de magia oscura logra robar la Ocarina y toca la melodía conocida como la "Melodía del cambio" la cual le permite viajar a una época determinada del pasado, Teknai hace que Link jamás haya llegado al Bosque Kokiri, dejándolo vagando por los estragos de Hyrule, viviendo a escondidas y criándose por sí solo. Un día de la nada llega un hada llamada Navi la cual tiene un singular encuentro con Link, esta ve que él es igual que el Héroe que se hablaba en las profecías, Link acepta ir en una larga aventura, sin embargo debido a que no tiene armas y la Ocarina está a manos de Teknai, deberá hacer una aventura distinta y poder acabar con Ganondorf y Teknai. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Bash of Fortress El reino de los Cielos se ha declarado en guerra contra el Reino Koopa, lo que desencadena muchas muertes de Goombas y Koopa Troopas, Bowser no puede soportar esto y decide ir a saldar cuentas con el rey del reino de los cielos. En este juego controlaremos a Bowser el cuál tiene muchas características, la más principal es la de lanzar fuego cuando queramos. En este juego tendremos un medidor de vida el cual tiene 4 barras que la representan, podremos recoger martillos o cañones del suelo para usarlo durante un cierto período de tiempo. También podremos conducir el Helikoopa en ocasiones. Esperamos que disfruten este juego lleno de novedades. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Rebe Wolf Han pasado siglos desde que una rara raza alienígena esclavizó a la humanidad, a la par que un héroe nos salvó gracias al poder y al animal interior que llevaba... actualmente vivimos arraigados a la tecnología, una función que nos ayuda a vivir día tras día, sin embargo... la tecnología se ha revelado contra nosotros con una Inteligencia Artificial, fuerza y resistencia devastadora... la gente pide desesperadamente un nuevo héroe... y un nuevo animal interior que resurga. Este juego estará disponible para Nintendo Mega-Game Magicis III Luego de la victoria de Trie en Magicis II la magia se ha hecho muy común en las personas, volviendo a ser lo que era en un inicio, sin la existencia de Vulgus ni Magis, sin embargo, esta no ha hecho mas que corromper la mente de las personas, desbalancenado el poder y creando una dictadura por parte de los más fuertes hacia los más débiles, Chaen, un joven que es llevado a prisión leugo de una supuesta rebelión, procede a escapar de ahí y visitar a un viejo sabio, el cuál le da unas escrituras mágicas y unos mapas, con el objetivo de hacer que la magia ya no exista... '' Este juego será el último de la trilogía Magicis, también vendrá acompalado de un set recopilatorio que incluirá Magicis y Magicis II este set será llamado ''Magicis Collection. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Super Smash Bros. HD Collection Hablando de recopilatorios, Advacon planea lanzar un juego que contenga las 3 primeras ediciones de Super Smash Bros; Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64), Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo GameCube) y Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) todos remasterizados completamente en HD. Este set traerá también un Remix en el cual la versión del juego cambiará en el momento más inesperado, también cada juego del set tendrá algunos personajes descargables que jamás salieron en la versión original pero fueron planeados en un principio, como Mewtwo en la primera edición, esperamos que este juego les divierta. Colosseum Clash Nos adentramos en la secuela del juego Colosseum Rumble, en el cuál nos adentramos en el papel de Drek Treassure, un joven gladiador el cual participa en el popular torneo de gladiadores para pedir que su pequeño pueblo deje de pasar hambre y sed, a lo largo de esta historia conoceremos la historia de todos los demás gladiadores del juego, poniendonos en los zapatos de cada uno. La mecánica del juego es totalmente renovada respecto a la precuela, en esta entrega podremos equipar unos objetos que beneficiarán a nuestro personaje y le podremos asignar técnicas equipables que podrá efectuar al rival con cierto comando, también se incluyen estadísticas y una nueva barra de vida, como última novedad, cada gladiador tiene su propia habilidad especial la cual se activa con cierto requisito, este juego está hecho para elevar muy alto las expectativas del consumidor. Cooking Mama Delicious! Nos adentramos en otro juego, en este caso, una de las populares franquicias de cocinería vuelve en nuestra consola portátil con varias novedades, como la creación de jugos, modificación de platos a nuestro gusto y un novedoso Modo Historia y Modo Servicio al cliente. Esperemos sacar nueva información del juego cuanto antes. World Conquest Hace mucho tiempo, en una feroz guerra nuclear, todo se redució a un solo continente, el cuál consistía de 14 pobres países; Drien, Lestred, Kaeze, Erten, Priltre, Wumse, Borsa, Hedgen, Terpun, Merpun, República de Saebe, Estados de Astrenia, Sleve y Gherrea. Nosotros somos nativos de Drien, un país el cual ha vivido de la humillación y pobreza en comparación de los demás países, sin embargo, nos centramos cada día en mejorar nuestras bases militares para cumplir con nuestro objetivo; ser los conquistadores del mundo. '' ''Con mucho armamento y equipo deberemos adentrarnos en cada país, efectuar una planificación, hacer tratados y manejar un gobierno, deberemos tener cuidado sobre todo con los países de mayor poder, puede que quizás en algún momento nos descuidemos y podamos perder la vida, sin embargo, todo sea por nuestra patria. Divergent Basado en la exitosa saga de libros de Veronica Roth, llega a Fantendo Divergent; un juego que se basa en los libros de Divergente, Insurgente y Leal. En esta historia te sumergerás en la historia de Beatrice Prior, una chica que vive en un mundo controlado por Facciones, esta chica es nativa de la facción de Abnegación, sin embargo decide mudarse a Osadía, en donde conoce a Tobías Eaton, juntos deben detener a la facción de Erudición la cual planea apoderarse del sistema y borrar a Abnegación, este juego estará lleno de estrategias, acción y simulación. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System MuSword Hubo una vez un chico que tenía una gran espada con la cual podía acabar con temibles monstruos que amenazaban a la humanidad, sin embargo esta espada tenía algo especial... funcionaba con ritmos de música. Sumergete en un innovador juego en donde deberás seguir el ritmo de canciones al estilo OSU para que tu personaje vaya acabando con los enemigos en un gran formato de acción, sin duda una fusión muy divertida. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Paint and Faint Nos pondremos en la piel de Dave Western, un chico de mediana edad que se dedica a las peleas callejeras y al grafiti, en este juego deberemos hacer carreras de grafiti o pinturas a grafiti que nos piden, también podremos explorar todo el país de Estados Unidos a nuestro gusto y hacer grafitis donde queramos. Podremos unirnos a distintas pandillas; cada una con sus propias personas e historias, deberemos convertirnos en el mejor grafitero del país, aunque también tendremos roces con la policía. Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Master 2 La secuela de Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Master la cual trae todas las batallas del manga creado por Akira Toriyama, desde Dragon Ball hasta Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Super. También tendremos las películas y especiales de televisión, pero eso no es todo, ya que también tendremos historias alternativas en cada saga, pero aún hay más... ¡podremos controlar a nuestro propio personaje en una historia completamente nueva! únete a las aventuras de Goku y sus amigos y lanza un gran Kamehameha con este juego. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Pokémon Clash Un crossover entre Pokémon y Colosseum Clash, en el cuál se usarán Pokémon para pelear al estilo de Colosseum Clash, en este juego podrás usar diversos personajes como Pikachu, Malamar, Greninja o Gengar y distintas técnicas como Rayo, Shuriken de agua, Fuerza bruta o Bola Sombra según el Pokémon, también las habilidades especiales serán únicas en cada Pokémon, como en la saga original de Colosseum Clash. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Super Smash Bros. Lightning Para acabar con nuestra exposición, les presentamos nuestro más ambicioso proyecto; Super Smash Bros. Lightning, el cual es la secuela del popular Super Smash Bros. Darkness, en este juego habrán algunos personajes menos, pero estos podrán ser obtenidos haciendo conexiones con el juego anteriormente mencionado. Con este juego traeremos un Modo historia en el cuál también podremos controlar a nuestro propio personaje, también podrás editar a los personajes a tu gusto al igual que mejoramos el editor de niveles. Próximamente hablaremos más de este ambicioso proyecto. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Esto ha sido todo, esperamos que nuestra exposición les haya gustado. Neontendo Fanon Co. (Ya faltaba yo c:) Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, soy el usuario New super sonic kirby X ¡Y aquí la conferencia de Neontendo Fanon Co.! Fantendo: Multiverse Rising thumb ¡Así es! En este juego las actuales estrellas de la wikia se cruzan! (Bueno, con los permisos de sus autores). (Se muestra el logo del wiki y de algunos personajes de estos, ademas, se ven los avatares de los usuarios que colaborarán). La historia se trata acerca de la destrucción de los núcleos de los portales en un lugar ubicado exactamente en la mitad del Universo Fantendo, abriendo muchos portales, por lo cual los héroes deben salvar el Multiverso antes de que este se corrompa. La jugabilidad será similar a la del juego PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Super Smash Bros y J-Stars Victory VS. La jugabilidad será como el desplazamiento en un escenario 3D, en las opciones se podrá modificar el sistema de vida (porcentaje o barra) y lloverán objetos y se podrán usar objetos del escenario, ademas de que habrán movimientos devastadores llamados "Chaos Cross" capaz de dañar a todos los oponentes y a todo el escenario. Además, cada personaje puede hacer funciones que los otros no, como por ejemplo, Nova-Lylat puede aturdir oponentes con el hackeo y Cycles puede saltar 5 veces y descender lentamente. Además, se planea hacer un blog donde los usuarios podrán sugerir personajes. También, se cree que el juego tendrá una secuela en 2017, también que tendrá una gran y fundamental influencia y relevancia en los universos de los juegos de los colaboradores y en el Neontendoverso. ''' ''¿Tienes lo suficiente para este crossover tan épico? '' Professor Layton and the Time Doors thumb|left|80px Presentando el primer juego de Nintendo perteneciente a la famosa saga de puzzles y RPG creada por la compañía Level-5, '''Professor Layton '''ahora presentamos este nuevo juego épico: '''Professor Layton and the Time Doors, '''este juego ocurre 3 meses después del crossover con Ace Attorney, no ha habido un nuevo caso por resolver y Layton, Luke, Clair y Emmy están de vacaciones, pero después se enteran que el enemigo de Laytob, Jean Descole murió asesinado por un sujeto misterioso que usó un medallón que Descole tenia para abrir portales a diferentes épocas del tiempo por todo el mundo. Además, este nuevo villano se alió con el fantasma de Descole, Soul Descole diciéndole que si logra mezclar todas las épocas en una, le devolvería la vida, y los 2 escapan por una puerta, por lo que Layton y su equipo deberán obtener pistas sobre el nuevo villano, derrotarlo y cerrar las Puertas del Tiempo, aunque eso signifique viajar por el tiempo. Además, se introduciran las batallas, y la mecánica de los minijuegos cambiará depende de la época. Además, este juego tiene una relación estrecha con los otros, reapareciendo las Ruinas Ashalanti, la Caja de Pandora, el Tren del Diablo y la Mascara del Caos, también se introduciran nuevos personajes de los cuales solo se han revelado los nombres: '''Jack Holmes, The Creator, The Enemy, Finn Wright, Mei Wang y M.E.T.A.L.B.O.T. '''También, se revela que sera introducido un personaje (posiblemente The Creator) que es el creador del '''Neontendoverso, siendo la influencia de este juego muy fundamental en los otros juegos de New. Paper Mario: The Return of Dimentio ¡Así es! ¡Un nuevo juego de Paper Mario! (Se muestra una escena de batalla de Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door). thumb|200px Como dice el nombre, este será un nuevo juego de Paper Mario. Este tratará acerca de que el alma de Dimentio vaga fuera del universo, pero entonces, el hermano de Bowser, Mark Koopa, reconstruye el Corazón del Caos y lo usa para revivir a Dimentio. Ahora, Paper Mario y sus amigos deberán detener a Dimentio antes de que sea tarde, pero el poder de Dimentio es tan inmenso que podría partir un universo en pequeños pedazos de un solo aplauso. La jugabilidad de este juego será como la de los otros juegos de Paper Mario, ademas se conserva la característica de Paper Mario: Sticker Star de poner sticker para completar niveles, y se introducen más minijuegos, puzzles y etc. Es exclusivo de Neontendo Advance X y Nintendo 3DS. Cartoon Network: Animated Universe Countryball Wars Basado en el popular webcomic y meme de internet Polandball, 'también conocido como '''Countryball (pais-bola) '''llega de las capaces manos de la compañía Neontendo....'Countryball Wars!!! ''(Se muestra en una pantalla varios Comics de Polandball mientras suena la canción de "The Touch")'' Como dije antes, estará basado en Polandball o Countryballs, la jugabilidad del juego es casi identiva a la de Overwatch y Call of Duty pero los personajes poseen distintos ataques (4 movimientos y un Super-Ataque por personaje), ademas de que también, varios personajes son jugables (muchos se compran en la tienda con monedas del juego), están clasificados por tipos (Combatant, Gunner, Tank, Wizard, Technologic, Helper y Berserker). Tambien, se confirma modos online y que estará para tanto dispositivos móviles y videoconsolas. Habrán muchos modos historia y actualizaciones, los cuales se pueden guardar en un espaico llamado "Rincón Countryball". El primer Modo Historia confirmado es "Third World War, Or no?" Donde EUAball 'trae a varias countryballa de América y pocas de Europa para luchar contra '''Rusiaball '''que tiene Europa en su control más unos pocos de Asia, por su parte, '''Chinaball, '''por su parte trae varias countryballs de Asia y algunas de África ¿Será capaz '''Australiaball '''de salvar el mundo con Oceanía y pocas de África? Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Joestar Legacy Basado en el famoso anime y manga de Shonen Jump, '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure '''viene este juego creado por la compañía Neontendo. (''Un hombre disfrazado de Jotaro Kujo lanza una bomba de humo y después habla sobre la historia y jugabilidad). En un futuro distopico, Dio Brando volvió a la vida y con la ayuda de un ser conocido como DarkStar, sumerge el mundo el caos, por lo que el último descendiente del linaje Joestar, 'Jack Joestar, '''viaja al pasado al no verse capaz de combatir la amenaza, termina en la época de '''Jotaro Kujo '''y le dice a este que deben traer a todos los Joestar y protagonistas del manga/anime para evitar el futuro. También, se confirma que la jugabilidad será similar a la de Jojo's Venture (juego más reciente de la saga sin contar a J-Stars Victory). Sin embargo, se peleará en un escenario en 3D com gráficos 3D siendo los personajes capaz de invocar sus propios ayudantes y tener sus propios ataques, y se introducirá algo llamado '''Star Finishing '''que está basado en los Fatalities de Mortal Kombat y que solo se podrá hacer cuando el oponente tenga muy poca vida (aunque hay otra cosa llamada Ultra Attacks, que es diferente). Hasta ahora solo se ha confirmado el Star Finishing de Jotaro, y Dio el de Jotaro consiste en que invoca a su demonio que empieza a darle zarpazos al oponente, al principio no parece afectarle, pero Jotaro cierra los ojos y una estrella le cae al rival, haciendo que este explote en pedazos sangrientos, el Star Finishing de Dio consiste en que invoca a su demonio, quien entierra garras gigantes en el cuerpo del oponente, y Dio lanza una aplanasora gigante que explota junto al oponente. El juego estará disponible para Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PlayStation4 y Xbox One. The Wild Life Neontendo presenta un nuevo y original sandbox! (''Se ven los ecosistemas que salen en el juego). Bueno, el juego será como los diversos sandboxes tipo Minecraft en el wiki...Con la diferencia de que el protagonista no es un humano, sino que un animal depende del ecosistema que sabe actuar como uno, puedes seleccionar un ecosistema y ponernos en la piel de los animales, contaremos con 3 modos: '''Supervivencia, Creatividad Ilimitada y Online. Quien ya haya jugado Minecraft sabrá la mecánica de los primeros dos modos. El Modo Online consiste en entrar a un ecosistema en dicha modalidad donde están usuarios conectados, siendo posible atacarlos y esas cosas, en el Modo Creatividad Infinita, podemos hacer de TODO, literalmente todo, ver documentales de animales (wat), convertirse en deidad con una perla, vengarte de los cazadores, cambiar de ecosistema a un animal y manipular el clima, y eres inmortal, en el Modo Supervivencia tienes la misma barra de vida y necesitas fabricar tus cosas, pero veras que todo se puede si pones esfuerzo. Cada animal tiene sus propias habilidades para diferenciarlos, y se han confirmado algunos ecosistemas: Bosque, Desierto. Selva, Pradera y Tundra. '''El juego será clasificado como T for Teen por Humor Negro, Violencia Animada y Sangre Leve (y too much explosiones). Sin embargo, fue aprobado debido a que en algunas escenas de Survival, se intenta concientizar sobre la importancia de los animales en la Tierra. '''Presentación en desarrollo Kodami The Life thumb|Antofagasta, Chile. Una de las tres ciudades que tendremos del libre acceso.The Life será un futuro juego en donde todo lo real se puede hacer en este videojuego, podremos hacer de todo, cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO. Matar gente, conducir, tomar drogas, ir de compras, personalizar el personajes, podremos abrir el analizador y cambiar de vida a otra persona, o simplemente buscar su nombre en el menú. Tendremos 3 escenarios distintos que serán las ciudades de Antofagasta, Chile, Auckland, Nueva Zelanda y Rega, Letonia. The Life nos lleva a un mundo en donde podremos viajar a estas 3 ciudades, los días en el videojuego pasan igual que en la vida real, podremos escoger quién queremos ser en este mundo virtual en el que más de 60 mil NPC'S estarán disponibles con una variedad de misiones que tendremos que cumplir, dependiendo obvio de nuestro personaje. Como se ah dicho antes, podremos cambiar de vida (personaje) abriendo el analizador, allí veremos la edad, ocupación, nombre completo, nacionalidad y fecha de nacimiento. También podremos cambiar de vida (personaje) usando el Menú - Cambiar vida y luego buscar por nombre el personaje, por nacionalidad, por apariencia o por edad. Tendremos un estatus de salud, ósea, tendremos; Dolor, fuerza, frío, caliente, tristeza, feliz, enojado, depresivo, enfermo, muerte, entre otros. Estos estatus irán subiendo y bajando por un porcentaje. Alan Clark Alan Clark es un futuro juego de la compañía Kodami que será lanzado en septiembre de este año, nos dirige a el año 2006 con nuestro protagonista del mismo nombre Alan Clark en donde tendremos que resolver un crimen que ah envuelto a la Ciudad de Córdoba, Argentina en un lugar muy oscuro y peligroso. En donde últimamente los días y las noches se parecen demasiado. Alan Clark será unos de los juegos más realistas y con mejores gráficos hechos por Kodami, desde la entrega de The Last Survivor los gráficos y el realismo han dado un salto en la compañía, el director técnico y creativo del juego y de la compañía ha dicho que para crear un videojuego solo se necesitan dos cosas "Mente y sudor" eso es lo que nos lleva a Alan Clark, una saga que combina el realismo con detectives. Birdy Productions Las Cronicas de Rayo Azul Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto llamado... Las Cronicas de Rayo Azul! En este Juego, Rayo Azul (El personaje) se enfrentara a su version malvada (Metal Rayo Azul) y a su creador (De momento desconocido) Por si no conoceis a Rayo Azul, aqui debajo teneis su artwork thumb|left Tendra varios compañeros que le ayudaran a derrotar a su doble malvado, tales como... Rachey! thumb|left O... Triale! thumb|left|150px Ademas de otros personajes aun no revelados... 'Historia' Rayo Azul estaba jugando al nuevo videojuego de aventuras popular en su ciudad junto a sus amigos, Super lol Bros, cuando derrepente el cielo se vuelve oscuro y aparece una figura en el cielo. Rayo Azul, Rachey y Triale estaban asustados, pero decidieron derrotarle Metal Rayo Azul (Asi se llamaba la figura) dijo que destruiria la ciudad, pero vio que ellos se acercaban, y decidio derrotarles. (Esa es la historia principal) 'Enemigos' Mundos PD:Seguire con la informacion en el articulo Universo alterno de UT Asi es, un universo alterno, espero que os guste Mas próximamente... PD: Seguire con la informacion en el articulo Diario Minecraftiano Sep, una nueva serie! En esta serie contare un diario, lo podeis ver en esta entrada de blog Bueno, eso es todo por el dia de hoy, ¡Adios! MC Studios Elements of Life/Creepypasta universe (DLC) Este será un futuro DLC de EoL,teniendo a nuevos jefes,nueva mecanica,y mucho más! Info: Personajes (jugables): Awesome,Rayo Azul. Historia: Awesome y Rayo Azul caen en un vortex creepy,y aterrizan en un mundo donde sus dobles son como creepys. Jefes: Rayo Azul.exe, Ticci-Awesome,Eyeless Yui,Souless Ena. Mundos (numero): 5. Dificultades: Easy,Normal,Hard-Harder,Hell,Insane fury. thumb|RA.exethumb|Ticci-Awesome Dialogos Mundo 1 Awesome: que raios? Rayo Azul: ahora que pasará...? RA.exe: ¡jajajaja! hola,heroes. o deberia decir,mis victimas?!! Ahora,preparaós para una lucha mortal en la que perdereis. AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA! Awesome: no lo creo.... (La batalla empieza.....un rato después) RA.exe: ¡NOOOOO! ¿como pude perder?!!! algun dia,tendré mi venganza. Awesome: al fin.... (Mientras tanto......) ????: Heh....el falló,pero el siguiente no (o eso espero). ¡TICCI! Mundo 2 Proximamente... Paper Mario: Backwards In Time (''Suena una cancion tipo Anime,pero solo unos segundos. En la sala,entra el lider de MC Studios,el qual se hace llamar '''Awesome. La conferencia empieza.)'' Awesome: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy yo,el lider y creador de la empresa MC Studios! (inserte gritos de fans) Awesome: Quiero decir que pronto,la empresa sacará su primer juego de Paper Mario,y sabiendo mis aficciones,será de viajes en el tiempo.Aun asi,no pienso dar spoilers. Público: Oooooh,que pena. Awesome: pero el juego será muy chulo! Público: ¡bieeeennn! (aplausos) Awesome: eso es todo por hoy. hasta mañana. (suena una musica de outro) Anti Despair Inc. First Day La conferencia empieza con la entrada del líder de Anti Despair, cuyo apodo es '''Chuu.' ''Comienza a sonar esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsjOoxu5gNY Mientras continúa la música, Chuu se presenta... Chuu: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Soy Chuu, fundador de Anti Despair.Inc y creador de algunas franquicias, como lo es Cycles Adventure. En la F3 de este año presentaremos bastantes proyectos, los cuales iré revelando conforme pasen los días. Empecemos con el primer proyecto. Tras esto, La música se detiene y da lugar al primer proyecto Happy Life Esta serie actualmente en desarrollo, es uno de nuestros proyectos principales, en el que hoy se revelarán algunos datos sobre la serie. La serie gira en torno a una chica de unos 15 años aproximadamente la cual es apodada como Nebula. Nebula vive con su hermano mayor, James. '''Este tiene 21 años y trabaja en una empresa informática junto a un viejo amigo del instituto. La inocencia que tiene Nebula es comparable a de un niño pequeño, desconociendo peligros que para una estudiante de secundaria normal son totalmente conocidos. Aún con eso, Nebula es feliz así, y a menudo hace de las cosas más normales una aventura, tales como las obras de una calle o cualquier cosa nueva. La serie contará las situaciones cotidianas y algunas aventuras o desventuras de nuestra protagonista, a menudo acompañada de su mejor Amiga '''Misaki, quien es 2 años menor pero que conoce incluso más peligros que un adulto normal. La serie es de comedia y recuentos de la vida, aunque no es de humor absurdo como en Multiverse Chuu. Tranquilizaos los que queríais humor y no os enervéis los que queríais humor absurdo. Es broma, o eso creo. Aquí se mostrará un One Shot con los personajes confirmados hasta la fecha; La presentación del Proyecto acaba y suena esto; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89Swq1FAbT0 Anti Despair's Alternate universe project Chuu: ¡Hacía tiempo que queríamos hacer esto, la verdad! No va a ser un juego, si no que este proyecto va a recopilar los distintos Universos Alternos que planea hacer la empresa por el momento. This is Heaven Aparece un holograma de la Yui de This is Hell, quien explicará este proyecto. Yui: ¡El primer universo alterno de este proyecto! Estará disponible este mes de Septiembre y si no, en octubre. Creedme, se lleva desarrollando desde hace algún tiempo. Yui: La Historia del juego es la siguiente; Esta historia se centra en un joven católico muy creyente llamado Nate, quien un día él y su hermana Lily 'fueron atropellados por un camión que estaba siendo conducido de forma temeraria. Ya veo que da igual de qué religión sea Nate, siempre morirá de formas no muy agradables. En fin, tras el atropello, la escena cambia y se muestra a Nate y a Lily, quienes despiertan en el cielo. Entonces, se encuentran con mi versión de este mundo, quien les comunica a los 2 hermanos que están muertos y están en el cielo. Ahí podrán vivir una gran vida después de una muerte así, pero Nate y Lily no estaban preparados aún. Ellos querían regresar por un rato para despedirse de sus familiares, por lo que mi yo del cielo los guía hasta donde está '''Dios. '''Nate tiene buen corazón en todos los universos, seguro. Volviendo al tema, Nate y Lily ven a dios sentado en un sillón hecho de nubes. El señor se levanta del sillón y les pregunta a los dos hermanos acerca de qué necesitaban. Nate se puso nervioso, pero le logró decir a Dios que necesitaba volver a la tierra por un tiempo, el suficiente para despedirse de sus familiares. Dios dudó, pero aceptó la propuesta de Nate a cambio de que este mostrara cuales eran sus ganas de volver, con un buen rato de lucha contra todos los demás '''Angeles '''y con la regla de que no podía tocarlos en ningún momento, por lo que tendrá que esquivar todo el rato. En ese momento, la prueba empezará. Yui: Eso es todo lo que podemos contar por ahora de la historia. También se me permite decir que este universo alternativo será añadido en una actualización del juego original, This is Hell. Y será añadido como un DLC (contenido descargable). Sin nada más que decir, esta versión de mi se va. ¡hasta la próxima! ''El holograma de Yui desaparece y suena esta canción; http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/505123 Shanghai's Swapped world Aparece la versión de Yui de este universo alterno de Shanghai's Strange World Yui: Así es, ahora soy un robot. En un principio en este juego iba a ser tipo '''Chocolat, pero no les pareció tan sorprendente. Yui: ¡Shanghai's Swapped World es un universo alternativo donde todos los personajes exceptuando a Shiki, cambian sus papeles 'Entre sí! Shanghai es la matryoshka de este mundo, Matryoshka es Shanghai, etcétera. El DLC estará más o menos en el mismo mes que This is Heaven, en Shanghai's Strange World. Curioso, ya que la secuela es más reciente, ¿no? Yui: La historia de este juego no cambia mucho con el universo original; Matryoshka, una chica que vive pacíficamente en China se encontraba escuchando su música preferida de Chiptune, cuando de repente llama a la puerta Shanghai, su encapuchada amiga. Shanghai le dice a Matryoshka que ya tiene los nuevos éxitos de Dubstep y Chiptune e inmediatamente las 2 amigas comienzan a disfrutar de la música. Un poco demasiado, pero bueno, no las culpo, esos géneros me encantan. Volviendo al tema, se oye un estruendo y nuestras protagonistas van a ver qué sucedió. Resulta que una científica muy loca está destrozando la ciudad porque quiere reconstruirla a su manera y gobernarla. Un poco lo que pasa en la secuela de SSW, pero menos global. Nuestras heroínas van a plantarle cara, pero al ver a Matryoshka, empieza a recordar algo e intenta asesinarla. Al no lograr matarla, envía a sus esbirros robóticos, Los '''Tower Bots. '''tras estos robots acorralar a las protagonistas, la científica, que revela llamarse Shiki, se va a través de un portal que se cerró nada más entrar. Entonces, comienza la aventura. Yui: Y no puedo decir más, lo siento. Aunque bueno, los que hayais jugado Shanghai's Strange World os imagináis más o menos cómo va la historia, jeje... ¡Bueno, debo irme! Till next day! ''El holograma de Yui desaparece y Chuu vuelve a entrar Chuu: ¡Esto es todo lo que hemos traido por hoy! Pero no os preocupéis, a lo largo de estos días iréis viendo más. Chuu: ¡No, esperad! ¡Aún queda algo más! ¡Casi nos olvidamos! Las historietas de Awesome: El largometraje... o algo así Chuu: ¡Nos alegra presentar que vamos a hacer una película de la serie principal creada por nuestra empresa amiga, Minecraft Studios! Cabe destacar que ya habíamos colaborado varias veces con esta empresa y a ambas compañías nos emociona saber que esto se está haciendo posible. Chuu: Poco se sabe de la película. Se sabe que va a ser mucho más larga que el especial, algo bastante obvio, pero bueno. La película no tiene su argumento del todo definido, pero se sabe que nuestros protagonistas vivirán aventuras disparatadas y lucharán contra males absurdos y bizarros. Contará con más humor que nunca y lo más sorprendente, algún que otro momento de seriedad. Chuu: Ahora sí que ha sido todo lo de hoy! ¡Ah, no! ¡tenemos un pequeño trozo de la película! '''La Escena empieza Chuu: ¡Es un maravilloso día afuera! ¡No hay retrasito de por medio! (le cae un helicóptero encima) Chuu: ¡Dejad de maltratarme, leñe! Awesome: ¡¿Pero khe pasa?! Magetta: no se... (Magetta se encuentra una pelota llena de Animatrónicos y la patea) Awesome: magetta, la luna pervertida se ha enfadado... D: Magetta: ¡¿khe WALUI-?! (take 2) Magetta: ¡¿Khe luna?! Awesome: Esa que te mira con cara de prisionero pervertido de 4 metros. La Luna: DAME UN KAPPA! (TAKE 6) La luna: ¡DAME UN TACO GIGANTE Y TE PERDONO! ¿alguien me quiere hamar? La escena acaba. Chuu: ¡Eso es todo, amigos! ¡mañana más! Second Day Hoy, día 2, la conferencia reanuda de nuevo Chuu: ¡Muy buenas a todos otra vez! ¡Hoy estamos listos de nuevo para algunos proyectos mas que queríamos compartir con vosotros y algunos avances de proyectos anteriormente mencionados. Chuu: os dejo de nuevo con Yui, quien va a presentar todo el contenido de hoy. Anti Despair's Alternate Universe Project (Avances) ''Se ve el holograma de la Yui de Cycles Epic Journey Yui: ¡Muy buenas, damas y caballeros! Qué formal soy, ¿no? Bueno, hoy he venido a presentar el primer universo alterno que se ha planeado de la saga de Cycles. ¡Se nos ocurrió algo, bien! Cycles Zombified Adventure Yui: Pues nada, A mi me convertirán en zombie, seguramente. Quiero decir... ¡Bienvenidos a Cycles Zombified Adventure! El primer universo alterno de la franquicia de Cycles, el cual no queríamos que fuera un simple Swap o Fell como los otros. Esta vez, decidimos cambiar de otra forma las cosas. El protagonista de este universo es Deadlocker, el cual es el único Mortal de '''Zombieland, el Dreamland de este mundo. Sus amigos son Cycles y compañía, aunque claro, estos son zombies. La historia es como la primera entrega de la franquicia, solo que con algunos personajes de entregas posteriores añadidos y zombificados. ¿estáis dispuestos a Salvar Zombieland de las garras de Dark Cycles? Yui: Bueno, no podemos contar más sobre el juego, pero espero que os haya gustado esta presentación. En ese momento, aparece de nuevo esta canción; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsjOoxu5gNY Happy Life (Avances) (Aparece en ese momento una Yui con un vestido blanco) Yui: Sí, ya os lo estaréis imaginando. "Yui está en Happy Life, está hasta en la sopa". Pues es cierto. Pero vengo a comunicar algunos avances de Happy Life. Y la razón de por qué estoy hasta en la sopa. Bueno, eso no. También, he de decir que la serie está empezando su creación y puedo contar un poco de la sinopsis del primer episodio. Yui: Sobre los personajes, ya se ha incluido uno nuevo, el cual se llama George. George es el amigo de James del instituto y siempre se han llevado muy bien. Hoy en día, ambos trabajan juntos en el mismo sitio. No se garantiza que esté en el episodio 1, pero más adelante se le incluirá. Yui: ¡Y ahora, ha llegado la hora de la pequeña desvelacion del primer capítulo! ¡Cuidao' con los spoilers, que pueden quemar! Yui: Comienza con la protagonista, Nebula, desayunando junto a su hermano James. Nebula comenta que le aburre tener que volver a clase dentro de 2 semanas y James simplemente le dice que aproveche el verano, que va a estar muy atareada en las clases. Más tarde vemos a Nebula mirar fijamente a un edificio en obras y se queda ahí hasta que los obreros la miran y la preguntan qué hace ahí. Nebula contesta que mirar el edificio ya que le parece chulo y entonces recuerda que tiene que hacer algo, por lo que se va. La inocente muchacha se topa entonces con unos pandilleros quienes empiezan a flirtear, ligar, como lo llame cada uno. Volviendo al tema. Nebula se pone nerviosa y pregunta qué es lo que sucede. el Líder de la pandilla le pide a Nebula que salga con él, a lo que la pobre chica contesta que a donde. En ese momento, el líder le dice que quiere una cita, por lo que Nebula se sonroja. En ese momento, vemos a una chica de secundaria de pelo negro y ropa casual pasar. Se planta antes los pandilleros y les hace una patada triple combo. y... ¡Hasta aquí todo! ¡mañana más cosas de la empresa! Last Day Chuu: ¡Dios mío, es el último día! ¡Rápido, acabemos antes de que se cierre la Fantendo Fun fair de este año! Chuu: ¡Buenas a todos una vez más! sentimos que esta conferencia vaya a ser corta, pero no teníamos mucho que enseñar. Aún así, espero que nuestros contenido os guste. Road to Glory (Nombre provisional) Aparece un holograma de La Yui de Cycles Epic Journey Yui: ¡Bueno, bienvenidos a Road to glory! El nombre es provisional, quizás luego cambie. ¿Qué es Road To Glory? Es el nuevo juego de Anti Despair que contará con unas mecánicas muy poco usuales. La forma de ganar poder y subir de nivel es entrenar a través de diversos minijuegos que nos aumentan nuestras estadísticas. Confirmamos un minijuego de aumento de ataque, otro de defensa y otro de Aumento de Salud. Yui: Otra cosa importante es que se van a recopilar una enorme parte de todos los personajes utilizados en los juegos de la empresa hasta ese momento, por lo que el juego se sabe que va a tener una larga duración, además de nuevos jefes nunca antes vistos. Se sabe también que dependiendo de cuanto daño inflinjas a lo largo de la partida, estarás posicionado en la posición global de un ranking. En el apartado "Estadísticas" de las opciones, puedes ver el "Poder". El poder aumenta según cuanto daño hagas o a cuantos enemigos te cargues o más nivel y mayores estadísticas tengas. Es decir... puedes tener tanto 34 puntos de poder como 567.908.321 puntos. Yui: Y... bueno, nada más que decir de este juego. Se sabe que tardará bastante en ser desarrollado, pero estará antes de navidad, se estima. Ese holograma de Yui desaparece Happy Life (Últimas noticias) Aparece la Yui del vestido blanco de nuevo. Yui: ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Bueno, tengo unas noticias finales sobre la serie Happy Life. Se sabe que será cambiada de serie escrita a una serie en un formato al estilo Webcomic. Los que conozcáis Homestuck, sabréis que será algo así. Aunque claro, sin los gifs. Y otra cosa que se sabe es que la serie tendrá probablemente una calificación de Apta para todos los públicos, pero quién sabe si será para mayores de 7 años con el transcurso. Bueno, eso es todo. Yui: ¡Aquí concluye la conferencia de Anti Despair Inc. de 2016! ¡Esperamos veros a todos de vuelta el año que viene! ¡Muchos abrazos a todos! '''This is The end of this F3 thanks for watching'' Toshiki Kagero Toshiki: Hola chicos, soy TOSHIKI OVERLORD y vengo a presentar mis futuros proyectos. Pokémon Rojo Ardiente y Verde Bosque El remake y Reboot de RojoFuego y Verde Hoja tiene más de que hablar. Para los que han seguido la edicion de este juego saben que los protagonistas pueden tener hijos dependiendo de su pareja. El hijo sera jugable y se encargara de atrapar otros pokémon que sus padres no tuvieron el placer de ver y entrenar. Para decidir con quien deseas jugar solo responde esta pregunta ¿Te gustaria tener un niño/a?. Dependieno tu eleccion obtendras a un personaje (Si eleiges niño sera el masculino y si es niña la femenina), cabe mencionar que serán gemelos, también tendras una lista de posibles esposa/os. Aqui se mencionaran algunas Además dependiendo del padre/madre que eligas tú hijo/a puede tener metas distintas. Super Smash Bros XRD Aqui se mencionara la trama del juego. Los Jinetes del apocalipsis son un grupo de varios villanos de origen desconocido que llegaron al Universo Smash Bros bajo el mando de un ser conocido como Yabeh. Su objetivo es obtener ciertos elementos legendarios del lugar para su uso. Pero Amaterasu viendo la situación trato de detenerlos pero los jinetes lograron acorralarla y detenerla, al ver que no podia hacer nada, Amaterasu llamo a los heroes que una vez lograron detener a los jinetes y ayudar a los habitantes de Smash Bros. Amaterasu se encargaria de Yabeh En el otro lado, mientras que los heroes en la dimension Smash Bros creando el escenario para una batalla de proporciones epicas. Venezziola Calamity Trigger Venezziola es el juego insignia de la empresa. Actualmente se esta convirtiendo en novela y para celebrar su secuela ya está en desarrollo. Su trama es unos meses después de los eventos originales, se incluirán algunos elementos de la novela, más al ser una secuela no será fiel al 100% de ella. Galaxion Galaxion es nada más y nada menos que el primer videojuego online de la empresa. El juego fue influenciado por Overwatch y League Of Legends. Junto a Venezziola se esta convirtiendo en novela, más la trama del juego no es fiel a ella. Extermination Roedor Para finalizar, el último anuncio es sobre el videojuego Extermination Roedor, que al igual que Venezziola y Galaxion se esta convirtiendo en novela. Sus historias son más o menos similares, ya que algunos capítulos de la novela (El primero por ejemplo) serán adaptadas pero mientras se avanza el juego toma su propio camino. Eso es todo, gracias por leer Silver & Company left|600px Bienvenidos a la sección de Silver & Company de este F3! El primer dia, no dimos señal de vida porque... queriamos daros mas #hype para el dia 2!! Hoy revelamos un nuevo juego: Dragon Ball UltraVerse Se dio a conocer a traves de un twit de la sede Hispana: left|200px Dragon Ball UltraVerse 6/09/2016 DragonBallUltraVerse Logo By Silver.png Dragon Ball UV By Silver Martinez.png 9/09/2016 ' Cartas Amiibo F3 UltraVerse.png|CARTAS AMIIBO!!! (Versiones aun no definitivas, pueden sufrir ligeros cambios) Goku SuperVerse.png|Goku Presentado Buu SuperVerse.png|Buu Presentado Bardock SuperVerse.png|Bardock Presentado Gokkolo SuperVerse.png|Gokkolo (NEW!) Presentado Bills SuperVerse.png|Bills Presentado '''Pronto nuevo tráiler con mas novedades, ¡de momento os dejamos con esta delicia de imagenes! Act.: TRAILER DE PRESENTACION DE DRAGON BALL ULTRAVERSE thumb|center|350 px 'Fanon Studios ¡Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la conferencia de Fanon Studios en este F3 de 2016! '''Juegos cancelados/retrasados Durante este tiempo hemos prometido un montón de juegos que finalmente nos ha sido imposible sacar, queremos pedir disculpas por esas falsas esperanzas y esperemos que estos juegos vuelvan en un futuro. 'Paper Mario: A la caza del Tesoro' No un juego cancelado como tal, ya que está creado y en actual desarrollo, pero en Mario Fanon Wiki. 'Goron's Adventure' No cancelado, retrasado hasta próximo aviso, la idea es buena en sí, pero tenems proyectos más importantes. 'Super Smash Bros. SNES' No sabemos en qué momento creímos que esto podría salir bien... 'Punch Out!! X' Los luchadores vuelven al entrenamiento para entrenar hasta un próximo aviso. 'Ratchet & Clank: Dark Matter' Cancelado definitivamente. Posible juego de Ratchet & Clank en un futuro lejano. 'Yoshi Island X' Cancelado hasta un próximo aviso muy lejano. 'Reworks' 'Epic Lands of War' El aspecto final de los personajes y la carátula no nos acabó de convencer, por eso estamos trabajando en nuevos aspectos tanto para ellos como para las armas. 'Cube' Rework parcial del inicio de la historia, no de los acontecimientos anteriores a ella. 'Próximos Juegos' 'Mushroom Warriors' Tras su abrumador éxito y finalmente abandono en Mario Fanon Wiki... tenemos el placer de anunciarles ¡UNA EDICIÓN REMASTERIZADA DE MUSHROOM WARRIORS! junto con Triforce Home os traemos... un nuevo historia nuevo, nuevos artworks, nuevos personajes y un montón de cosas más listas para unirse al campo de la justicia. Pero claro, no podemos dejaros con este mal sabor de boca, así que vamos con uno de los personajes del juego y con sus dos armas, y como es más que obvio se trata de ¡Mario!, armado con sus martillos y un Chomp Cadenas usado como mangual, viene para repartir leñazos a cualquier hijo de Goomba que se atreva a plantarle cara. thumb|146px thumb|left|146px ''' ??? '''thumb|center Despedida Y con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos despedimos de este F3, hasta el año que viene! 'Biggest Dreamer' 'New Super Mario Bros. Maker' En este evento tan importante para Fantendo Wiki, el usuario Biggest Dreamer confirma nuevos contenido para su primer titulo de esta wiki, New Super Mario Bros. Maker, la primera secuela del titulo Super Mario Maker para Wii U, después de muchos meses sin saber nada del titulo, por lo ocupado que se contaba Biggest hasta este momento. Lo primero que se confirma es un nuevo modo llamado "Contra Nabbit", donde igualmente que en los 100 Mario, Mario tiene 100 vidas y tendra que usarlas para recuperar los objetos robados por Nabbit, se empezara por el primer juego Super Mario Bros. hasta el último juego, New Super Mario Bros. Los objetos que se ha robado Nabbit se tendrán que usar para pasar los niveles, es decir Mario empezará siendo pequeño, tendra que recuperar el hongo para el siguente nivel y asi succesivamente, hasta llegar al último objeto, el hongo gigante de New Super Mario Bros.. Todos los niveles que aparecen en este nuevo modo son creados por los desarrolladores del videojuego y no por los usuarios. Es obvio que los niveles se volveran más dificiles mientras más se avanzan, son 10 niveles en total. Otra cosa nueva que se ha confirma es que si Bowser y/o Bowser Jr. estan al final del castillo donde esta la harcha, Mario no podra pasar el nivel al menos que derroten a estos enemigos. cosa que lo hace más desafiante. El desafio de 100 Mario también tiene una pequeña actualización en este juego y es que se puede utilizar 5 amiibo diarios en el modo para obtener vidas gratis, solo se podran utilizar mientras Mario esta en el nivel y será un numero aleatorio, pueden ser de 1 a 100 vidas. Los amiibo vuelven en este juego y de que manera! casi todos los amiibo, que sean personajes de Nintendo, obtienen un ataque, el ataque tiene que ver con el personaje, algo que sea muy destacable del personaje en su saga como por ejemplo, Kirby puede inhalar, Yoshi puede sacar su lengua y Pit puede lanzar flechas. Lamentablemente no todos los trajes podran tener ataques. Muchos de los objetos de la serie Super Mario Bros. regresan en esta entrega, como la Flor de hielo, el hongo venenoso, el hongo gigante de New Super Mario Bros y algunos más que no están confirmados por el momento. Y por último, está confirmado que el videojuego, junto con la NX, saldran en 30 de Marzo de 2017. Muchas gracias por estar atento y esperar a New Super Mario Bros. Maker! Tomen el link para que en el futuro tengan más información acerca de este novedoso titulo. Kirby and lost brush El segundo y últmo titulo que confirma el usuario Biggest es Kirby and lost brush, un nuevo titulo para NX de la saga Kirby, se tratará delsecuestro de Eline, amiga de Kirby y Bandana Dee que hizo su primera aparición en Kirby y el Pincel Arco Iris. Muy poco esta confirmado sobre el titulo hasta el momento, solo se sabe la premisa, sus personajes jugables Kirby y Bandana Dee, y que estaran todos los poderes antiguos de Kirby, incluyendo algunos nuevos como Santa Claus. El titulo tendra le mismo estilo grafico que Kirby y el Pincel Arco Iris y twndra varios minijuegos como una versión reducida de Super Smash Bros. pero con personajes jugables del juego. Y esto es todo por el momento, tengan paciencia para ver más del titulo en algún futuro cercano. Skyontendo ¡Bienvenidos a la conferencia de Skyontendo! Después de la ausencia en la pasada edición del F3, la empresa vuelve a participar para anunciar tres nuevos juegos de la empresa. Kirby Epic Adventure Tras el lanzamiento de dos juegos de plataformas de Kirby y tres de carreras basados en Mario Kart (el tercero aun en desarrollo), se ha decidido crear un RPG, aunque con toque de plataformas. La historia comienza con Kirby yendo al palacio del Rey Dedede para convencerle de que devuelva la comida robada a los habitantes del pueblo. Estando en el castillo, unos portales misteriosos se abren por todo Dream Land del que salen enemigos terroríficos... Kirby deberá averiguar el origen de esto y poner fin a la invasión. Controlarás a Kirby por los distintos lugares de Dream Land... y por Nightmare Land. Lo principal será avanzar y derrotar a los jefes pero Kirby deberá luchar contra enemigos para volverse más fuerte. En los combates, Kirby podrá dar una patada al enemigo (aunque poco efectiva) y aspirar enemigos de los que ya conoce (por ejemplo, Waadle Doo) para adquirir sus habilidades y así luchar contra los enemigos más poderosos. Yoshi's Island: Lost Island Tras el éxito de Yoshi's Island RPG, ha llegado la hora de anunciar su secuela. En esta ocasión, los Yoshis viajarán a una isla tras recibir una invitación. Pero pronto comenzarán los problemas: unos esbirros de Bowser liderados por Kamek también van a la isla con el fin de encontrar a alguien muy poderoso... El Yoshi que derrotó a Nega Yoshi tiempos atrás, deberá detenerlos. Pero no estará solo, un Yoshi amarillo lo acompañará para ayudarle en su misión. Esa es la gran novedad del juego: la posibilidad de jugar con dos personajes a la vez. Al margen de poder jugar con dos personajes a la vez, se mantendrá el esquema del juego anterior y dando más información al respecto. Yoshi Sombra y Nega Yoshi aparecerán brevemente en este juego. Super Mario Pinball Un nuevo juego de Mario de Skyontendo pero no de plataformas, sino de pinball. En este juego, tendrás la posibilidad de jugar una partida rápida intentando conseguir la mayor puntuación posible. También habrá un modo historia, con una historia sencilla en la que tendrás que cumplir los requisitos que te pidan. Habrá también el modo "Torneo" y un modo de desafío que será desbloqueado al finalizar el modo historia. Se está pensando en la posiblidad de incluir videojuegos o no. Habrá varias bolas disponibles. Futuros proyectos En los próximos meses estos tres juegos serán lanzados. En todo caso, estamos pensando en la posibilidad de crear un juego de deportes y una serie basada en un videojuego de la empresa. -MrLinkZe (Tsinech)- -Comienzo- ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Sois bienvenidos a la conferencia de MrLinkZe (Yo)! Decir que esta ‘conferencia’, es una conferencia, valga la redundancia, que pretende informar a los usuarios de mis próximos proyectos desde un punto de vista algo serio, pero informativo a la vez. Después de dejar avisado esto, ¡Empecemos!. ''-Como es mi primera conferencia, obviamente, no me habréis visto nunca por los F3. Bueno, para los que me estén viendo por primera vez, me presento. Soy MrLinkZe, más conocido como Link.-'' En este F3 pretendo hacer debut de mis juegos/ideas que están siendo creadas, o, que en su defecto, se crearán al 100% próximamente. ---- Tsinech Lo primero que voy a enseñar es algo muy importante que cambiará el curso de mis creaciones hacia otro camino más ‘Profesional’. Para los que me conozcáis, sabréis que suelo hacer juegos siendo un usuario, y solo eso. Pues, he decidido, después de pensarlo mucho, de anunciar algo que me permitirá clasificar mis juegos donde yo quiera, y como yo quiera. Teaser Debut Sin más dilación, os presento mi nueva empresa. ¡TSINECH! thumb|center|335 px Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esa pequeña introducción que preparé para mi empresa. Como habréis visto, mis juegos van a ir todos y cada uno de ellos a Tsinech, pues me quiero centrar en la empresa. Si algunos juegos no han salido en el vídeo, es, obviamente, porque no han sido anunciados. ¡Espero que recibáis con emoción a mi nueva empresa! Dejando de lado a Tsinech, sigamos con esta conferencia. ---- The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Shield Como muchos sabréis, llevo bastantes meses trabajando en un juego que, aunque no está terminado (Lleva 1/8 de lo que es el juego, aproximadamente) le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y diversión en él. Teaser Debut Todavía no había hecho propiamente lo que sería su presentación hacia los usuarios, pero creo que el F3 es una gran ocasión para ello. Con mucha alegría por mi parte, os presento… ¡THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SACRED SHIELD! thumb|center|335 px Espero que os haya gustado el Teaser. Ya que lo habéis visto, explicaré un poco toda la idea de este Zelda. Todo comenzó con una pequeña historia, algo minúscula, pero innovadora, pues mezclaba dos objetos que nunca habían estado juntos, además de una historia con bastante profundidad. Link se encontrará frente a una aventura para rescatar a Zelda de su maleficio pétreo a la vez que recupera el poder de la Híbrida Maestra y restaura la Superficie a lo que siempre debió ser. ''-Hablando de la Híbrida Maestra, me gustaría profundizar (Un poco) sobre este tema, pues nunca lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro.-'' La Híbrida Maestra es una fusión de la Espada Maestra y el Escudo Hyliano. Esto ocurrió después de que la Espada y el Escudo quedarán ambos hechos añicos. Gracias a la técnica de un herrero, nació esta combinación. Por ahora dejaré los detalles, pues no puedo decir más. Nueva Superficie Para terminar con este debut de The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Shield, aquí tenéis una pequeña parte de SS de la cual llevo trabajando relativamente tiempo. Dicho esto: ¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo tráiler! thumb|center|335 px Como habréis podido ver, en The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Shield, la Nueva Superficie tiene un cambio climático-geológico, afectando fuertemente a todo el ecosistema, junto a los seres que viven en ellos. Link deberá afrontar todos estos cambios de naturaleza y aprovecharse de ellos. Más adelante, Tsinech proporcionará más información. ---- Klavier Gavin Ace Attorney: Rollin' Prosecution Antes de terminar, me gustaría acabar con algo que está en un desarrollo muy, pero muy temprano. Creo que es hora de anunciarlo, pero, tened de seguro, que este juego todavía está muy en su nacimiento. Teaser Debut ¡Os presento Klavier Gavin Ace Attorney: Rollin' Prosecution! thumb|center|335 px Como podéis ver, un nuevo Ace Attorney está en desarrollo, llamado:'' Klavier Gavin Ace Attorney: Rollin’ Prosecution.'' Tratará de los acontecimientos que pasaron desde su primer caso, el famoso caso de la prueba falsificada, hasta el punto actual de su vida. Aún no se sabe si llegará en inglés, español, o ambos idiomas. Sintiéndolo mucho, no se me está permitido decir nada más de este proyecto. ---- -Despedida- Para los más completos, dejaré un vídeo con todos los tráilers en uno. thumb|center|335 px Ahora sí que sí, espero que os hayan gustado los juegos en desarrollo, muchas gracias, y un saludo a todos los que habéis estado presente en toda esta conferencia de MrLinkZe, o, mejor dicho, de la prometedora empresa Tsinech. ¡Hasta la próxima! Bongos Studios ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Les agradezco su asistencia en esta presentación en nuestro debut de este año! Como director y fundador de la nueva compañía de videojuegos Bongos Studios, yo, D-Bong, me enorgullece presentar 3 nuevas entregas en el debut de la compañía en el F3 de este año: Super Mario Adventure: The Legendary Treasure, Mario Party 11, Mario Kart Maker ''y próximamente, "¿Dónde está Emily?"'' Super Mario Adventure: The Legendary Treasure (Para más información visitar la página principal Super Mario Adventure: The Legendary Treasure) "Super Mario Adventure: The Legendary Treasure" (Super Mario "Super Mario Adventure: The Legendary Treasure" (Super Mario Adventure: El Tesoro Legendario en español) es un juego RPG de la serie Super Mario creado por Bongos Studios y lanzado para la consola Wii U. Su metodología es muy similar a la de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda. Introducción En el Reino Champiñón, una mañana Mario se despierta y recibe una llamada telefónica de la princesa Peach. La princesa lo invita a comer un pastel que preparó y a platicar acerca de un tema importante y algo polémico: el Tesoro Legendario. Nadie sabe si el tesoro es real o no, pero Mario se embarcará en una búsqueda por el magnífico tesoro, para más tarde, buscar una forma de rescatar a la princesa Peach y el Reino Champiñón. Modo de Juego * Las misiones tienen un orden establecido. * La vida de Mario es medida en corazones al igual que en The Legend of Zelda, los cuales aumentarán obteniendo monedas rojas. * El día intercambia por la noche. * Los objetos o power-ups no son de uso permanente, sino que se agotan con el tiempo o el uso o se quita su efecto al tocar ciertos factores. * Las monedas se ahorran para ir comprando cosas a través de la historia. * Luigi es jugable luego de haber pasado el juego. * Existen objetos coleccionables tales como fotos de enemigos que se toman con una cámara, plantas frutales, etc. * Mario tendrá un teléfono celular para contactar con Peach para lo que necesite, sea consultar su siguiente misión, preguntar por enemigos o pedir consejos. Capítulos El juego se divide en capítulos o misiones: * Prólogo * Capítulo 1: La Búsqueda del Mapa. (Llanuras Champiñón) * Capítulo 2: Brincando por el bosque Fuzzy. (Bosque Fuzzy) * Capítulo 3: Tiempos de Sequía en Desierto Seco-Seco. (Esperna - Desierto Seco-Seco - Monte Saharí) * Capítulo 4: Tormentas en Monte Nevado. (Monte Nevado, Cueva Helada) * Capítulo 5: Conflictos en Cataratas Shy-Guy. (Cataratas Shy-Guy y Selva Shy-Guy) * Capítulo 6: Calor Extremo en Volcán Picudo. (Volcán Picudo) * Capítulo 7: Del Valle Piraña a Cima Nubosa (Valle Piraña - Cima Nubosa) * Capítulo 8: Navegando a Isla Paraíso (Mar Blooper - Isla Paraíso) * Capítulo 9: Hacia el Espacio Exterior (Planetas - Galaxia Bowser) * Capítulo 10: Lucha Final en Isla Bowser (Valle del Miedo - Isla Bowser) Mario Party 11 (Para más información visita la página principal Mario Party 11) "Mario Party 11"''' es un videojuego de minijuegos creado por Bongos Studios y lanzado para Wii U y Nintendo NX. Es la undécima entrega de la serie principal de Mario Party y el decimocuarto incluyendo Mario Party Advance, Mario Party DS y Mario Party: Island Tour. Éste es el juego más completo de la serie hasta el momento pues es una recopilación de los modos de juego de entregas anteriores, tableros y minijuegos de Mario Party anteriores y posibilidad de jugar en línea con amigos y personas de todo el mundo. Modos de Juego Fiesta Este modo incluirá 10 tableros variados para escoger. Sin embargo, la gran novedad de esta entrega consiste en la posibilidad de cambiar el modo de juego al típico modo antiguo Mario Party con monedas y estrellas, o el modo Mario Party 9 de miniestrellas (en carrito). Los tableros cambiaran un poco en cuanto las casillas en cada modo. Algo importante que recordar es que al final de cada tablero se disputará el minijuego del jefe del tablero. En el modo monedas y estrellas el dado tiene valores del 1 al 10, mientras que en el modo miniestrellas llega hasta 6. Se podrá elegir entre 10, 15, 20, 25, 30 y 50 turnos. Minijuegos Esta entrega constará con una amplia gama de minijuegos, con un total de 118. Tendrá 5 modalidades: Juego Libre Recinto donde se puede jugar todos los minijuegos desbloqueados (es decir, antes jugados). Incluye un minijuego "retro" de cada Mario Party anterior (excepto Mario Party Advance). Existen 4 categorías: # Todos # 2 vs 2 # 1 vs 3 / 1 vs 2 # Jefes Historia ¡Mario y sus amigos se están preparando para disfrutar una vez más de una espectacular Mario Party! Todo parecía salir bien hasta que de repente las cosas comienzan a desaparecer, tales como los preparativos para la fiesta y objetos inusuales como la vitrina de cristal del castillo de la princesa Peach. De la nada, Bowser baja en un dirigible del cielo para anunciar a sus amigos que al no haber sido invitado nuevamente a su fiesta, será un molestia en ella, y que si alguno quiere vencerlo esperará a la superestrella digna de una lucha con él en su isla. Museo Un recinto en donde puedes consultar tus logros, tus récords, tu tiempo de juego y estadísticas, y con los puntos MP podrás comprar opciones extra tales como dificultad experto, personajes secretos, tableros secretos, cambios de carrito, objetos coleccionables y comprar minijuegos que aún estén bloqueados. Los puntos MP se consiguen al jugar un tablero y minijuegos, ya sea online o con amigos. Extras Este modo alberga divertidos puzzles que puedes jugar solo o con amigos. El objetivo es obtener el mayor puntaje. Hay un total de 4 minijuegos. Juego en Línea La verdadera novedad de la saga, ¡la posibilidad de jugar solo o con un amigo con rivales de todo el mundo!. Podrás elegir si quieres jugar un tablero (Fiesta Online) o minijuegos (Minijuegos Online) incluyendo los extras. Dependiendo de la cantidad de partidas que hayas jugado y tu nivel de experiencia y triunfos, irás adquiriendo rangos casa vez mejores (Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Planta Piraña, Thromp, Boo, Toad, Mario, Bowser, Estrella, Profesional) Este sistema funcionará de la siguiente manera: '''Fiesta Online Ya sea solo o con un amigos, podrás ver todas las partidas que aparecen esperando integrantes. Tendrás la opción de unirte a una partida o crear una nueva con tus reglas y en el tablero que desees. La partida comenzará cuando el líder del grupo lo decida (con un mínimo de 2 personas). Se debe recordar que no hay posibilidad de poner pausa ni de abandonar la partida, y que si no golpeas el dado cuando debes después de 30 segundos lo golpearás solo (por motivos de evitar atrasos innecesarios) Minijuegos Online Podrás crear o unirte a una sala de juegos de hasta 4 participantes para jugar minijuegos de Juego Libre. Se podrá elegir el minijuego deseado o escoger cualquiera y se seleccionará uno al azar. Después de cada minijuego se tendrá la opción de seguir o abandonar el grupo. Personajes El juego constará con 16 personajes en total. Personajes Iniciales * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Toad Personajes desbloqueables * Waluigi = Haber jugado 5 tableros. * Birdo = Comprar por 1000 puntos MP * Koopa Troopa = Pasar el modo Historia. * Toadette = Haber jugado todos los minijuegos de Juego Libre y los extras. * Shy Guy = Haber jugado 10 tableros. * Huesitos = Comprar por 2000 puntos MP * Boo = Jugar 3 veces en el tablero "Barranco Fantasmal" * Rosalina = Jugar 3 veces en "Sendero Espacial", comprarla por 3000 puntos MP y haber pasado el modo Historia 2 veces. Tableros * Llanuras Champiñón Unas cálidas llanuras cerca del castillo de Peach con una pequeña ciudad Toad. El jefe final es el Rey Goomba. Si caes en la casilla del Rey Goomba, te quitará todos tus objetos y te devolverá al inicio. * Desierto Chomp Un caluroso desierto llenos de pequeñas montañas, arenas movedizas, pirámides y cáctus donde reside el jefe Chain Chomp. Si caes en la casilla de Chain Chomp, éste te quitará 20 monedas o 10 miniestrellas. * Lago Cheep-Cheep Un cristalino lago producto de unas majestuosas cataratas. El jefe Gooper Blopper custodiará el lago. Si caes en su casilla, creará un remolino gigante hacia él y te quitará 10 monedas o 5 miniestrellas y te devolverá al inicio. * Barranco Fantasmal Un espeluznante barranco lleno de árboles secos plagado de fantasmas. Es un tablero de único camino y el objetivo es interceptar al Rey Boo y pagarle 30 monedas por una estrella. Si no cuentas con las 30 monedas, tienes la opción de avanzar más por el tablero y al puro final te esperará Lady Bow para darte una estrella gratis. El jefe final es el mismo Rey Boo, quien simplemente quería ayudar en el tablero para hacer más reñido el juego. * Selva Shy-Guy Una frondosa selva donde habita una tribu Shy-Guy. Su temperamento es algo agresivo así que es recomendable evitar molestarlos. Floro Piraña hace aparición en este tablero durmiendo en la selva tapando caminos, por lo que si necesitas pasar te pedirá 10 monedas. Si no lo haces, se volverá a dormir y tendrás que cambiar de camino. El jefe es Líder Guy, y si caes en su casilla te robará 15 monedas y todos los objetos que lleves como ofrenda para él mismo. * Monte Nevado Una fría montaña cubierta de nieve. Hay un gran lago lleno de nieve. El jefe es Mr. Blizzard, y si caes en su casilla te cubrirá de nieve y no podrás moverte por un turno. Deberás de dar dinero a diferentes Toads del tablero para ayudarles a construir pistas de patinaje y ser su socio, que a cambio te dará estrellas. Si alguien paga más dinero que tú, se convertirá en el nuevo socio del Toad y perderás las estrellas. Si la pista consigue 30 monedas, se hará más grande y ganarás 2 estrellas, y si llega a 60 monedas ganarás 3. * Sendero Espacial ¡Un tablero en el espacio exterior! Las casillas se encuentran situadas en planetas, asteroides, naves Toads y en el Planetarium del Cometa. El jefe es Bowser Jr, quien te esperará con su nave payaso. * Isla de Magma de Bowser La isla de Bowser es el cráter de un ardiente volcán. Tendrás de tener cuidado de no caer en la lava. El líder es el mismísimo Bowser, quien será un quinto participante controlado por el CPU. Bowser usará tres dados cada 5 turnos para encontrarse con alguien y activar la ruleta Bowser. Además, en ese mismo turno que Bowser avanza, habrá un minijuego de Bowser el cual castigará a quien quedé en último lugar (la mayoría de ellos son de suerte). * MP3 Isla Waluigi Un remake de la Isla Waluigi de Mario Party 3. El jefe final es un robot Waluigi gigante. Se desbloquea jugando con Waluigi 5 tableros. * MP6 Castillo del Reloj Un remake de "El Castillo del Reloj/Cuco" de Mario Party 6. Deberás perseguir a Diddy Kong durante el día para obtener la estrella y escapar de Bowser durante la noche, que te quitará todas tus monedas o una estrella si te topas con él. Se desbloquea comprándolo en el Museo por 5000 puntos MP. Objetos Los objetos se dividen en dos tipos: Objetos normales y órbitas. Objetos Normales Esto objetos se encuentran al pasar por un Bloque ? del tablero con comprándolos en las tiendas. Son de uso personal del jugador Burbujas Estos objetos son trampas que se colocan en una casilla azul o roja de las 5 casillas a la par del jugador. Se activan cuando un jugador cae en ella. No se pueden poner otras encima de ellas a menos que las trampas sean tuyas. Se consiguen al pasar por una burbuja en el tablero. Ninguna trampa negativa afecta a quien la pone. No están disponibles en el modo "Miniestrellas". Se pueden comprar en las tiendas. ¿Dónde Está Emily? "¿Dónde Está Emily?" ("Where's Emily?", en inglés) será un juego dirigido a niños próximamente lanzado por Bongos Studios para Nintendo 3DS. Argumento El historia del juego se centra principalmente en 2 personajes, Rubik y Pincel, que son los dos juguetes favoritos de Emily, una niña de 6 años. Un día, Emily junto con sus padres han ido de viaje olvidando sus juguetes. Todos éstos piensan que Emily ha desaparecido y que está en problemas, así que deberá junto con sus otros amigos, buscar Emily por toda la ciudad enfrentando desafíos para lograrlo. Personajes * Rubik Es un cubo de Rubik masculino. Es muy enérgico y torpe. Teme junto con Pincel que Emily esté en problemas, o peor, los haya abandonado. Decide junto con Pincel y sus otros amigos ir en busca de ella. * Pincel Es un pincel rojo femenino. Se preocupa con facilidad y siente un gran aprecio por Emily. Suele extrañar las veces que Emily pintaba con ella a sus padres. Teme junto con Rubik que Emily esté en problemas, o peor, los haya abandonado. Decide junto con Rubik y sus otros amigos ir en busca de ella. * Emily Niña de 6 años quien se ha ido con sus padres de viaje. Tiene muchos juguetes, siendo sus favoritos Rubi y Pincel. Olvidó llevarse a todos sus juguetes. * Tom Hermano mayor de Emily de 8 años. También olvidó sus juguetes. * Fido Es la mascota de Emily. Es un perro pequeño blanco con manchas negras. También se pregunta en dónde estarán Emily, Tom y sus padres. Mario Kart Maker (Para más información visita la página principal Mario Kart Maker) "Mario Kart Maker" es un juego de carreras y editor de niveles de la saga Mario Kart creado por Bongos Studios y lanzado para Wii U y Nintendo NX. El juego consiste en crear tus propias pistas y circuitos de carreras y jugarlas con amigos y compartirlas online. Las carreras son de 12 competidores. Grand Prix Hay un total de 8 copas dando a un total de 32 circuitos. Los circuitos son 100% creados por ti o descargados online.Pueden jugar hasta 4 jugadores. Compites para ganar la copa de oro. Carrera VS Ya sea individual o en equipo, puedes jugar cualquier pista que hayas creado y guardado en el juego. Puedes modificar las reglas a tu gusto. Editor de Circuitos El modo innovador de la serie. Esta opción te permite crear tus propias pistas utilizando un sin número de elementos. Empiezas por trazar la carretera en el gamepad y vas añadiendo obstáculos, enemigos y decoraciones a tu gusto y señalando la línea de meta. También señalarás la ruta que las CPUs deberán tomar y los posible atajos del circuito. También puedes duplicar un circuito para usarlo como molde y modificarlo. Como requisito, debes de ser capaz de completar tu propio nivel para poder subirlo. Puedes crear circuitos de carreras y campos de batalla. Puedes seleccionar 32 de tus circuitos y asignarlos a las copas del Grand Prix. Puedes guardar hasta 50 circuitos en tu consola, aunque puedes guardar más en una tarjeta SD. Batalla Puedes disputas ya sea una batalla de globos o una batalla de monedas en tus propios campos de batalla. Debes de seleccionar el punto de inicio del los 12 competidores y la localización donde las monedas aparecen. Juego en Línea * Competencia Esta opción permite jugar en línea una cantidad ilimitada de circuitos con personas de toda parte del mundo. Puedes escoger un circuito creado por ti y lo propones. Si no sabes cuál escoger, puedes elegir la opción "Aleatorio". Puedes jugar con un amigo. * Circuitos También es posible probar los circuitos de otras personas, calificarlos y descargarlos. Esperando próximamente regresar con más proyectos, espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestra presentación. Se despide: D-Bong. Mario Historia ¡Hola! Soy MH. Me he mantenido al margen durante toda esta semana que ha durado el F3, pero creo que ya es hora de salir a la luz y anunciar algunas novedades acerca de mis proyectos. Actualización general Hace unos pocos meses hice algunos cambios en la mayoría de mis proyectos, pero quería hacerlos públicos. Futuros proyectos * Hyrule Warriors 2 (2016 / 2017, con colaboración de Triforce Home) * Three Nights at Termina (2017 / 2018) * DLC Maker (fecha indefinida) Proyectos adoptados * Edge of Spider-Verse Proyectos aplazados * Fantendo: Civil War (fecha indefinida) * The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Realm (fecha indefinida, con colaboración de MrLinkZe) * The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Portals (2017) * Ganondorf's Power (2017) * Fantendo Smash!! (2017 / 2018) * The Legend of Zelda: Chaos (fecha indefinida) * Game & Watch Collection (2017 / 2018) Proyectos cancelados * Super Smash Bros. Extreme 2 * PokéSmash (esperando una adopción) Anuncios El Profesor Layton & Phoenix Wright El 25 de noviembre de 2014, creé una serie basada en el crossover entre las sagas de El Profesor Layton y Ace Attorney. Hice los dos primeros episodios pero, poco covencido sobre el resultado, abandoné el proyecto. Sin embargo, hace poco volví a pensar en la serie, y en el nuevo rumbo que podría tomar. Por eso, estoy orgulloso de poder anunciar que la reanudaré en 2017. Intentaré ampliar el universo de ambas sagas todo lo que pueda, recurriendo a un gran y pintoresco elenco de personajes. Por supuesto, los dos episodios que hay creados actualmente serán completamente reestructurados. Os dejo con un pequeño vídeo que he preparado para la ocasión. 500px|center Fantendo: Great Warriors Uno de mis proyectos más antiguos y ambiciosos. El 8 de noviembre empezó como una simple propuesta, pero se ha ido convirtiendo en algo más grande. Una IP, una saga, incluso un universo. Por eso, estoy encantado de anunciar que dentro de poco terminaré al fin la historia por completo. Para quien no lo sepa, hace poco empecé a reestructurar los capítulos, ampliándolos notablemente. Espero que para finales de 2016 esté todo completo, para poder enfocarme en Fantendo: Civil War (segundo título de la franquicia) en 2017. Creo que esta saga puede dar mucho de sí con la suficiente dedicación. Os dejo también un pequeño spot enfocado en el capítulo 1, en el que debutan los rostros de los personajes. Si tiene la suficiente aceptación de los usuarios, no es descartable que este método sea utilizado en todos los diálogos, e incluso en los siguientes juegos. Cabe destacar que todo lo que se ve en este vídeo es completamente provisional, necesito la descripción de los personajes por parte de cada usuario que participa. 500px|center The Legend of Zelda 500px|center Como fan de los videojuegos, siempre he soñado con hacer mis propios juegos. En Fantendo he creado varios, llenos de texto e imágenes. Pero me falta algo, no es suficiente. Por eso, estoy realmente orgulloso de anunciar algo grande, algo que está un paso más allá. Mi propio juego de la saga Zelda. No estoy hablando de un simple artículo, no, me refiero a un juego de verdad, que te puedas descargar y jugar en tu ordenador. En un principio, va a ser un calco del primer Zelda para la NES con algunas modificaciones. Sin embargo, esto podría cambiar en un futuro. Estaré deseando compartir más información sobre este juego dentro de poco. ¡Hasta aquí mi conferencia! Espero que os haya interesado, la verdad es que le he dedicado bastante tiempo a estos proyectos y nada me gustaría más que tener apoyo de los usuarios. De verdad os lo digo, no dudéis en compartir conmigo cualquier opinión o sugerencia sobre alguno de mis proyectos, me ayudaría mucho. Dicho esto, me despido. ¡Saludos! Categoría:Ferias de videojuegos Categoría:Fantendo Fun Fair